DESCRIPTION: The proposal seeks to link the hypothesis that children with inherently increased upper airway collapsibility are at risk for developing obstructive sleep apnea during both childhood and adulthood. The investigators propose to examine the changes in airway collapsibility that occur during childhood, and then compare normal children with children who are identified a having OSAS.